


Merry Go Round

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Merry Go Round

Spring is supposed to be the time of renewal and growth, like nature demands. But nothing about anything that's happened recently feels like growing or doing anything more than running around in circles.

He laughs bitterly, "There's not even a set course to get to the end anymore."

_Annuals,_ a light bulb moment, ~~he~~ _they_ are like tulips. Bright, beautiful, pretty. Blooming tall and strong in the spring only to wilt and fall away until only the memory remains. Even then the memory fades until the spring returns in all its beautiful glory, a fresh start. Eternally a blank slate.


End file.
